<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we’ve got a hundred lists of things we wanna do, but i’m also cool just doing nothing with you by loushine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624463">we’ve got a hundred lists of things we wanna do, but i’m also cool just doing nothing with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loushine/pseuds/loushine'>loushine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Meditation, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loushine/pseuds/loushine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“ the new position they are in allows harry to draw lazy circles with his fingertips on louis’s stomach and chest. louis preens and snuggles deeper into harry. being the cheeky bastard he is, harry begins to lower his circles to the bottom of louis’s stomach, nearing his cock. louis moans softly, and harry takes this as encouragement to continue.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or, harry has a morning routine and louis most definitely does not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we’ve got a hundred lists of things we wanna do, but i’m also cool just doing nothing with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this is my first fic (like ever). i’m so excited about this and i hope you enjoy! comments and kudos would be much appreciated. title is from the song Pumpkin by the Regrettes :) just lovey dovey comfort fluff that i wrote because i was feeling sad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it’s the asscrack of dawn when harry gets up to start his morning routine. louis knows about harry’s schedule, but harry leans over to rub his back, give him soft kisses on his neck, and tell him he’s heading out anyway. he’s met with a soft whine and grumble of dissatisfaction because harry is going to be leaving him cold and alone in THEIR bedroom (he still receives a kiss and a sleepy smile from the boy before he leaves). <br/>harry puts in his earbuds as he starts to jog down their driveway. they live in a private neighborhood in Los Angeles that’s large enough for them to not have to worry about being caught by fans or paparazzi. the couple has always found it funny that all their neighbors are also celebrities. the kardashians have a place down the street, dua lipa lives on the next block over, and ed sheeran lives directly next door (it makes it much easier for harry and louis to make their game night guest list).<br/>harry’s been running for about an hour once he reaches the edge of their private community. he decides to jog over outside to the juice shop and grab a smoothie. when he walks inside, the shop is mostly empty, aside from a few stray early birds also getting a drink. harry places his order (a kale smoothie with an energy boost shot for him, a strawberry pineapple smoothie to take home to louis) and sits down to drink some of it before he heads home (he may or may not send louis a selfie, smiling like an idiot at the camera with a sweaty face and a scrunchie holding up the front of his curls. (louis may or may not make the picture his screensaver once he finally wakes up and sees it that afternoon)). <br/>when harry gets home, he goes upstairs to take a shower. louis is still sound asleep and looking like a soft angel in their bedsheets (harry might have taken a few pictures). harry is slightly disappointed he won’t get to shower with louis, but there is always time for that later. he will let louis sleep (he gets a little diva when he has to be woken up). <br/>it’s 7:00 AM once harry gets out of the shower. louis’s still asleep and his smoothie has been put in the fridge to keep cold. harry walks over to the side of the bed and gives louis a soft kiss on the cheek before going out on their porch to meditate. <br/>meditation has always been a calming escape for harry. it made him feel peaceful and like he was in control of his life, no matter how false that might be. louis had tried to do this with him before, but it wasn’t the same for him as it is for harry. harry had started meditating back in their one direction days, but he found himself enjoying it so much more now that he was older. <br/>after meditation, harry would usually make breakfast for louis. he got the smoothies today, so no need for that. harry goes back up to the bedroom and softly plops down onto his side of the bed (the right. the window is on the right side wall next to the bed and louis doesn’t like to be woken up when the sun rises with a face full of bright light). louis is curled up with about 5 blankets and 7 pillows. (he’s very insistent that all of them are necessary and went out to buy more when harry only ordered 4 for the whole bed). louis rolls over when harry’s weight dips in the mattress and snuggles his head into his lap. the older boy softly giggles before running his manicured hands through louis’s fringe (louis painted them last night, purple and pink on alternating fingers). “i bought you a smoothie, boo.” harry quietly speaks as to not interrupt the current aura of the room. or something like that. louis hums and lets harry keep running his hands over his scalp. “well, do you want me to go get it out of the fridge?”<br/>louis frowns at that. he definitely does not want harry to leave him. harry senses his current clinginess and adjusts them so louis’s face is snuggled into his neck and his body is sprawled across his chest. “it’s okay, lou. we can stay here for a bit. smoothie can wait.” this emits a pleased sigh from the smaller boy. when louis is tired, he doesn’t like to use his words. luckily for harry, they’ve been together long enough that he knows what each whine, sigh, and grumble means. <br/>the new position they are in allows harry to draw lazy circles with his fingertips on louis’s stomach and chest. louis preens and snuggles deeper into harry. being the cheeky bastard he is, harry begins to lower his circles to the bottom of louis’s stomach, nearing his cock. louis moans softly, and harry takes this as encouragement to continue. no less than ten minutes later, louis is fully hard with harry on his way there. harry moves louis so he’s propped up against his billion pillows and moves his face down to his crotch. he breathes hotly over the tent in louis’s sleep pants before dipping his fingertips below the waistband. louis lays pliant and tries to be patient for harry. harry finally (FINALLY) gets louis’s pants off and licks a broad stripe against his cock. louis whines (morning blowjobs are his favorite. no better way to wake up than having your favorite person’s mouth on you AND have an orgasm). harry is relentless with his sucking, not giving louis time to catch his breath after he begins. the room is filled with moans and slurping sounds and pleasure. “h, so close-“ <br/>harry pulls his mouth off with an obscene pop. louis is so gone for him. “come for me, sweetheart.” <br/>and then he’s back on his cock, sucking rhythm restarted. louis lasts about 10 seconds more before he’s coming into harry’s mouth with a breathy moan. harry swallows and crawls up the bed to give louis a sickeningly sweet smack on the lips. then, louis notices how hard he is. “need some help?” <br/>harry laughs softly and gives louis another peck on the cheek. “just take off your shirt and i’ll take care of it.” <br/>louis wastes no time pulling off the band tee he’s wearing (it’s harry’s. well, maybe it’s harry’s. they basically share all of their clothing, so there’s no telling). harry moves back down louis’s legs and gets up on his knees and begins to pump his cock. louis admires the noises coming out of harry’s mouth and watches the faces he makes as he’s blissed out in pleasure. this doesn’t last long, however, as harry’s coming all over louis’s tattooed chest in a matter of seconds. he flops down onto louis, where louis groans about having tacky cum stuck between them (if he continues holding harry tight despite this grievance, nobody has to know). <br/>eventually, louis gets up and wipes them down before finally starting his day. harry goes and gets him his smoothie and they sit on the front porch while louis drinks it (they have two porch chairs, but they prefer to pile on each other in one). they exchange sweet kisses and harry tells louis about his morning and the book he’s reading and the podcast he’s listening to. louis traces harry’s tattoos as he talks about his footie team and the new band he loves and the new xbox game coming out that he just HAS to have (harry had already ordered it. birthday present). <br/>as the day drips into the afternoon, they move from the porch to their couch before watching a few episodes of Criminal Minds (it’s their show. harry likes to figure out the ending before it happens. he’s always wrong, but louis assures him that his solution was more accurate than the actual one). <br/>they spend their saturday being lazy and having sleepy sex and taking naps. it’s kind of perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>